gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Werten (SSBU)
Werten is an unlockable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Urban. He is a clone of Hoshi, and is from his original's titular franchise. Werten's position on the tier list is currently unknown, however, he is considered to be superior to his original. Werten is known for his very powerful moveset, as well as his good air game and several different camping options. He is also a difficult character to combo and has a very good range. He overall has very positive matchups, doing well against characters with limited range options and/or have a floaty nature. He currently has no disadvantageous matchups, with only three against Huang, Meta Knight and Yoshi being considered even. Despite all these positives, Werten is not perfect. His slow falling speed hinders his endurance, and makes him vulnerable to the upper blast lines. His moveset is also predictable at times and may have trouble with fast characters, with tools that he is vulnerable too. He also lacks the speed and endurance that his original has. Aesthetics Werten plays similarly to his original, though he is overall slower, stronger and heavier. Like Hoshi, Werten can wall jump and crawl. Werten is a middleweight character, with one of the slowest falling speeds in the game. Werten has a unique shield in this game, which is a blue sphere. Instead of getting smaller, it gets bigger. It can also absorb projectiles, healing Werten with a 1.5x multiplier. However, if it gets too big, Werten will not only get dizzy, but will also take 20% recoil damage. Differences to Hoshi Werten is overall slower but stronger than Hoshi. Werten is also more about power, compared to Hoshi, who is more about giving opponents status effects. Moveset On-screen appearance * Fades in with a tourquoise outline. Idle animation * Swings his arms back and forth. Taunts * Up Taunt - Takes out a can of Bloxxy Cola, drinks it, and throws the can away. * Side Taunt - Takes out a Speed Coil, which shines. * Down Taunt - Dances with his arms and legs bending out and in. Victory poses # Spin jumps in the air, then pretends to hold a gun at the screen. # Balances on his right leg, then his left leg, then gets on both his feet and bows to the screen. # Spins the Skeleton King's Sword in the air with his left hand, then grabs it with both of his hands as it shines. Losing animation * Crosses his arms and looks away from the screen. Other animations * Walk - Werten walks forward, swinging his arms back and forth. * Run - Werten leans forward and dashes with his arms behind him. * Jump - Werten jumps forward with his arms in the air. * Double Jump - Werten positions himself like he is sitting, then jumps once again. * Roll - Werten twirls forward. * Air Dodge - Werten lifts his legs backwards, and his arms in the air. * Crouch - Werten gets on his arms and knees. * Dizzy - Werten spins his head back and forth. * Sleep - Werten lays on the ground like he is dead, with his arms and legs spreaded. * Balance - Werten stand on one leg, flailing his arms in the air. * Floor Lay - Werten lays on the ground, trying to get back by moving his legs up and down. * Edge Grab - Werten grabs the edge with both of his hands. * Grabbed - Werten puts on a shocked expression, with his arms in the air. In competition play 1.1 patch demo Tier placement Matchups Gallery File:Fuse Bomb Radius.jpg|The radius of the Fuse Bomb. The percentage shows what that area can KO at. Trivia * Werten never uses his hands to attack, aside from his grab and when using items. His original shares this trait. * Also like his original, Werten cannot enter a helpless state. * Werten is seen with the Skeleton King Sword in some of his artwork, but never uses it ingame. * When Werten is grabbed, he is grabbed by the stomach, which doesn't make practical sense, since he has a solid rectangular body. * Werten cannot walljump in Roblox, but can in Urban. * This game is Werten's first appearance on a Nintendo console, as well as his first appearance on a home console. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Urban Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable characters